


Adubos e Borboletas

by Gabinos



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, MFCDZ, SS BR Takeover, ShiAlba (ex), Shion corno, ShurAfro (P.A.), pau amigo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabinos/pseuds/Gabinos
Summary: Enquanto algumas almas são sortudas o bastante para encontrar o amor na fila do pão, outras pessoas são fadadas a conhecerem-se por meios alternativos como, por exemplo, os fóruns de jardinagem, onde uma figura bonita destaca-se facilmente em meio às atrocidades cometidas contra as pobres plantinhas.
Relationships: Pisces Albafica/Pisces Aphrodite
Kudos: 2





	Adubos e Borboletas

**Author's Note:**

> A @ynari me propôs o tema "Amor Virtual" pro desafio da tag da escrita.  
> Sim, isso mesmo, tag da escrita.
> 
> Resolvi juntar o útil ao agradável e finalmente escrever uma Albite (não sei o que seria o nome desse shipp) pra @Marurishi
> 
> com o patrocínio da Canela @Super-nova, que não é a estrela da Galadriel mas sempre traz uma luz quando a esperança parece ter sumido. Minha estrela roxa <3  
> E, sim... a sinopse é uma óbvia referência à Fila do Pão, de autoria dessa MARAVILHOSA <3
> 
> PS: leiam meu último jornal ;-; deem uma força pra criação de conteúdo haahha

Mais uma noite de insônia. O marido roncava demais para alguém tão ausente. Albafica fez o de sempre: saiu sorrateiramente da cama, preparou uma larga caneca de chá e sentou-se ao sofá, cobrindo as pernas com um cobertor leve. Não era adepto de utilizar o celular para acessar o fórum de jardinagem que frequentava assiduamente, mas não gostaria de ligar o computador àquela hora da madrugada. Tampouco interessava-se por substratos ou temperatura da incubadora. Entretanto, sorriu ao ver as últimas respostas àqueles tópicos.

_“Ditts, 7 minutos atrás.”_

Não pensou duas vezes, apenas enviou a mensagem.

> @ **bafix** :
> 
> _O curioso caso das pessoas que falam de plantas quando não conseguem dormir._

Um, dois. Três goles de chá. Muitas atualizações de página.

> @ **Ditts** :
> 
> _Como alguém pode dormir sabendo que tem gente fritando mudas, achando que isso vai fazer com que as pimentas cresçam mais ardidas?_

Albafica riu. Não por conta do teor da resposta. Estava feliz. A felicidade logo deu lugar à preocupação, porém.

> @ **Ditts** : 
> 
> _Você não tem nenhuma rede social mesmo? Adoraria saber mais de você._

Talvez o instagram? Cheio de fotos antigas com Shion. Como poderia? Persistiu na mentira. Mal sabia ele que, do outro lado da tela, Afrodite surrupiava o celular de Shura, pronto para bloquear Bafix em qualquer que fosse a rede, de modo que os comentários do pau amigo não fossem visíveis.

> @ **bafix** :
> 
> _Não. Só gosto das flores._

> @ **Ditts** : 
> 
> _É uma pena, vou ter que me contentar com as poucas fotos suas que tenho. Aliás, não quer tomar um café, assim posso olhar para sua carinha bonita pessoalmente?_

> @ **bafix** :
> 
> _Agora?_

“Como assim, agora?”, Afrodite olhava preocupado para o corpo do cara que fodia ocasionalmente, babando enquanto estava atirado ao sofá. Não pensaria duas vezes, caso Bafix concordasse, até porque àquela altura da madrugada, o único café que poderia oferecer era o passado em casa. Shura tampouco era empecilho, pois somente aquela metade do rosto — que Bafix já havia afirmado ser sua face verdadeira — usada como perfil no fórum, era o suficiente para fazê-lo largar o boy lixo a qualquer momento.

Enquanto isso, Albafica mordia os nós dos dedos. Gostaria? Sim. Mas como explicaria o sumiço? Não que raciocinasse sobre o horário propriamente.

> @ **Ditts** :
> 
> _Amanhã. 16h, ali perto da loja onde você me indicou o húmus, lembra? Umas duas quadras pra baixo._

> @ **Ditts** :
> 
> _Vou te esperar. Melhor eu ir dormir agora, pra encontrar um cara como você, tenho que estar apresentável. Boa noite, meu bem._

Junto com o desejo de uma boa noite, Afrodite enviou também uma foto. Lindo, esplendoroso. Um sorriso que mal cabia naquele amontoadinho de pixels, trazendo um aperto gostoso ao peito de Albafica. Era muita autoconfiança. Não era apenas alguém que sabia com propriedade sobre o que falava, sempre ajudando os perdidos com a paciência que Albafica não tinha. Sua aura transcendia o virtual. Uma pessoa admirável, principalmente aos olhos de alguém com uma autoestima tão baixa.

Albafica dormiu ali mesmo, enrolado na cobertinha, ignorando o ressonar do marido, audível a quilômetros de distância.

  
  


Shura não era um cara essencialmente bonito. Mal e mal dava pro gasto na aparência, mas fodia bem. Era obcecado por Afrodite, que, quando na falta de algo melhor, aceitava os pegas. Foi puxado pelo pé:

— Hora de vazar, seu filho da mãe. Preciso dormir e sua presença me incomoda.

O “pau amigo” não se importava com esse tratamento. Afrodite sabia ser suave quando lhe interessava e, apesar da cretinice com que tratavam um ao outro, eram bons amigos.

Pelo outro lado da equação, Shion tinha lá suas qualidades, aquelas que Albafica já esquecera, devido a ausência do marido, que só ia para casa fazer uso da cama — e nem era em um bom sentido. Uma relação desgastada, marcada pela comodidade.

O fórum das plantas era uma maneira de não pensar nesses detalhes da vida.

Mas nunca imaginaram que falar de cocô de minhoca traria possibilidades tão… interessantes.

Isso se nenhum deles furasse com o encontro.

O dia passou rápido demais para Albafica. Devagar demais para Afrodite. Enquanto um olhava, vidrado, para a pilha de papéis à sua frente, ignorando os comentários dos colegas de equipe, o outro trabalhava com afinco em suas ilustrações, adiantando um tanto do serviço. Afrodite checava cada toque do celular, preocupado com a possibilidade de um cancelamento. Uma situação tão absurda que não foi capaz de perceber: justo ele carregando esse tipo de preocupação. Do outro lado da cidade, entretanto, Albafica aguardava pelo tal cancelamento. Cada mínimo barulho que ao menos lembrasse o toque do telefone o trazia algum tipo de alívio. Apenas para notar que se enganara. Teria que comparecer ao tal do encontro, afinal de contas.

Sentiu-se idiota ao carregar aquele vaso até o local combinado, descendo a ladeira desajeitado. O fluxo de pessoas o deixava temeroso pela saúde da rosa. Escolhera a mais bonita de seu jardim para presenteá-lo. Avistou-o de imediato. Afrodite já aguardava há algum tempo — chegara antes do combinado. Virou-se ao ouvir a sineta que tocava cada vez que a porta era aberta. Reconheceram-se de imediato. E não por conta das flores idênticas que traziam para presentear um ao outro.

Não eram as borboletas no estômago, sinetas tocando ou fosse lá a metáfora escolhida. Era o perfume. Nem mesmo quando Albafica carregava o delicado vasinho, tendo a rosa colada a seu rosto, como se fosse um precioso bebê ou quando Afrodite inspecionava cada detalhe das flores de sua mudinha mais viçosa com uma lupa eles puderam sentir esse mesmo aroma. E, para apreciadores de flores, o olfato é o sentido que desperta todos os outros. É o perfume da flor que deixa o tato sensível para o toque de suas pétalas, que faz os olhos apreciarem melhor suas cores. Cruzaram o ponto de não retorno, cada qual com sua razão, era certo.

Afrodite cobiçou tudo o que via ali, ao seu dispor. Albafica anestesiou-se com o pensamento de que o interesse de tudo aquilo era sobre si, que havia o conquistado com uma foto mal cortada e lamúrias sobre o hábito de poda dos novos usuários. Será que a vida de Afrodite era tão enfadonha para que um homem tão bonito dispusesse de tanto do seu tempo em flertes madrugada adentro? Bem, não só de tesouras e regadores Albafica era entendido. Sabia mais do que ninguém sobre ter uma vida enfadonha, ao ponto de aceitar um convite estapafúrdio daqueles.

Respirando fundo, Albafica recompôs-se. Caminhou em direção a Afrodite, com passos elegantes. Recebeu um sorriso digno de propaganda de pasta de dente. Não perderam muito tempo pensando no que queriam, muito menos no que faziam, mas foram rápidos em saciar suas vontades.

Sabiam que na vida nem tudo são flores. Eles próprios faziam jus a esse ditado. Não eram do tipo das que se cheiram, ainda que exalassem o mais provocante perfume. A beleza se manifesta nas mais diversas formas e ambos eram prova: os demônios também.


End file.
